Test Drive 6
Test Drive 6 is a racing video game developed by Pitbull Syndicate for the PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Microsoft Windows and Dreamcast. It is the sixth entry in the Test Drive series. Gameplay Game modes Cop Chase mode is expanded to allow the player to earn credits for every arrested vehicle, which can be used to wage bets in single race and tournaments. A vehicle is arrested by turning the vehicle's morale bar completely red. Morale decreases when the racer's vehicle is blocked and contacted by a police car, and increases when the racer's vehicle passes a police car or evades police car pursuit for an extended period of time and distance. Challenge mode allows the player to earn credits by completing the course within the posted time limit. After successfully completing a challenge, an extra challenge level is unlocked (if one exists), and the completion time becomes the new challenge mode time limit to gain credits through the course. In Single Race, player can wage 500-2000 credits per race. The opponent vehicles have the same class as player's chosen vehicle. In Tournament, player must have at least 1 vehicle of a particular class to compete in tournaments of the respective class. There are 2 tournaments per class. In addition to betting between races, portions of the bets are also directed to the tournament pot as grand prize. The grand prize is awarded to the vehicle that completes all tracks with the least amount of total time. Upgrading can be performed between races, but not switching vehicles. Stop the Bomber Mode is unlocked by arresting all 5 cars in London, Paris, Rome, New York, and Hong Kong tracks in Cop Chase mode. Drag Race mode was removed in this release. Vehicle dynamics Arcade and simulation mode settings were removed. The resulting game still maintains the arcade feel. However, race vehicles are more difficult to flip over. When a race vehicle is flipped over, the vehicle restarts at the place where it stops moving after the flip, with the vehicle pointing forward. Police arrests Police chases are much easier to escape than they were in Test Drive 5. A police car passing the player's vehicle no longer causes the player's vehicle to slow down and subsequently be arrested. The leading police car can now be knocked away to escape an arrest attempt, and simply stopping in front of a police car does not trigger an arrest. In addition, the police car now also tries to arrest computer-controlled race cars. Arresting takes place when the player's car stops in front of a police car at close range, and the police car is targeting the player's car. When a vehicle is arrested, the player pays a fine which is specified on-screen. Economy system This is a new feature in the series. Players now earn vehicles through purchases by credits, instead of just unlocking them. In single race and tournaments, players can place bets for each course against 5 other computer opponents. To be able to enter a race, the player must wage a minimum bet specified in the course. After placing bets, players can gain credits by finishing the course within the top 3 positions. The prize for each rank depends on game mode and the amount of credits player wagered: * In single race, 1st, 2nd, 3rd rank players get 3.5x, 2x, 0.5x of the bet respectively. * In tournament race, 1st, 2nd, 3rd rank players get 1.75x, 1x, 0.25x of the bet respectively in each race, with 3x of the bet goes to the tournament pot after each bet. Tracks Some of the circuit tracks from Test Drive 5 are also found in this game. Additional tracks can become playable in Single Race and Practice by winning tournaments. Up to 5 unique linear tracks are selectable (excluding reverse routes), which can be found in Cop Chase mode. Civilian vehicles now have the option to try to avoid the player's vehicle. In circuits, the race has a fixed 3 laps setting, instead of being configurable as it was in Test Drive 5. The tracks are based on real life locations throughout the world, much like its predecessors Test Drive 4 and Test Drive 5. However, there are less tracks featured than there were in Test Drive 5 partly due to the exclusion of tracks from Test Drive 4. Locations include Paris with the Eiffel Tower, the Notre Dame de Paris, the Moulin Rouge, the Centre Georges Pompidou, among others, London with the Big Ben, the Buckingham Palace, the Scotland Yard, the London IMAX, Harrods, the Tower Bridge, the St Paul's Cathedral, among others, New York City with the United Nations Headquarters, the Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, the New York Coliseum, the Faltiron Building, the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company Tower, the World Trade Center, the Trump Building, among others. A total of about thirteen tracks exist in the game, which can also be played in reverse. Additional tracks become playable in Practice by winning tournaments. Vehicles There are 40 licensed vehicles in the game, which include 36 race cars and 4 police cars. Cars are licensed from Dodge, Ford, Aston Martin, Audi, Nissan, Toyota, and more. Police cars are selectable only in Cop Chase mode. Vehicles are categorized in 4 classes. Higher class vehicles generally accelerate faster, have higher top speeds, handle better, and are more expensive. Vehicles can be upgraded by buying purchase of upgrades. Upgradeable components include engines, brakes, tires, and suspension. Each component has 4 upgrade levels. The cost of an upgrade depends on the vehicle itself and the upgrade level. Existing parts (except tires) can be tuned to adapt a vehicle for different courses. When purchasing a vehicle, it has a more flexible colour customization system than Test Drive 5, but the player can no longer choose alternate textures. Additional vehicles become playable in Practice by winning tournaments. Game Boy Color version The game was significantly sized down for the Game Boy Color. The point of view was changed to an overhead isometric perspective (similar to the one in R.C. Pro-Am). Less than a quarter of the cars from console versions are included, as well as some cars exclusive to the title. Additionally, there are also less tracks. Vehicles include the Dodge Challenger, Shelby Series 1, and Audi TT. The Dodge Charger Daytona is available to the player from the start, with more cars having to be bought or unlocked. This version, similar to the console versions, also has four police vehicles for use in Cop Chase Mode. The game received a followup in December 2000, Test Drive 2001. Many similarities are shared between the two, and can be considered more of a revamp than an actual sequel. Reception There was poor critical response to the game. The Official PlayStation Magazine said it was not as good as its predecessor, and that players would be better off looking at Gran Turismo 2. Of particular concern were the blocky graphics, which failed to impress. See Also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Games Category:Test Drive 6